1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to an imaging apparatus that generates electronic image data by imaging a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital camera can capture images suitable for various capturing scenes. For example, as for a self-capturing mode in which a user captures oneself as a subject, there is disclosed a technology of preventing user's shooting from ending in failure such that the face of the subject gets out of the composition of a shooting screen (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-244804). In this technology, it is determined first whether the outline of the face is within the range of the shooting screen when the outline of the face of the subject is detected, and a warning is given to a user by means of sound or the like if the outline of the face is not within the range of the shooting screen at the time of capturing.